campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ohoyamatsumi's Cabin
Ohoyamatsumi's Cabin Ohoyamatsumi's cabin looks like a house in the mountains. Inside, the whole cabin looks like a cave inside a mountain. Gemstone lights the whole place and air vents are placed on the ceiling. There are windows placed on the cave wall. Cabin Campers / Messages= Residents Counselor #Ikuto Uchida Lieutenant Counselor #Sora Kurogane Members # Inactive # Adoption # Campers Not Year Round # Former Members # |-| Photo Album= Photo Album Template:Ohoyamatsumi's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Powers Offensive #Children of Ohoyamatsumi have the ability to take a piece of Earth, no larger than the size of a person, and hurl it at an enemy. #Children of Ohoyamatsumi have the ability to shoot small sharp pieces of rocks from their palms for a short time, the longer they use this, the more energy it drains. Defensive #Children of Ohoyamatsumi ahave the ability to summon a thick wall of earth, roughly 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that dulls attacks coming to it on contact. The larger and longer the wall is used, the more it drains the user. #Children of Ohoyamatsumi have the ability to create quicksand or pits around a small area for a short time, over time it will slowly solidify allowing anything stuck in it to slowly regain their footing. #Children of Ohoyamatsumi are able to create earth tremors to knock off anyone off balance. Passive #Children of Ohoyamatsumi are more powerful when they are in the mountains. #Children of Ohoyamatsumi become more sensitive to their surroundings when in the mountains. #Children of Ohoyamatsumi can live in very high-up conditions where the air is thin, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, high air-pressure tolerance, a high cold tolerance and an immunity to the effects of vertigo or similar disorientation as well as the ability to move on the mountains without artificial help. Supplementary #Children of Ohoyamatsumi can move, shape and otherwise manipulate any earthen elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt and soil. They cannot however make any object or weapon that is larger than the user. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ohoyamatsumi can use dirt, mud, rock,stone, etc to teleport anywhere on Earth. The user merges with the earth beneath them and reforms elsewhere. The further they travel the more energy it drains. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ohoyamatsumi are able to transform their body completely into earth, including soil, stone, metal, clay or other earthen substance, for a short time, the longer they maintain the form the more energy it drains. They have a higher resistance to most attacks while in this state, but are not able to attack as quickly or as strongly while in this state. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ohoyamatsumi have the ability to create a small mountain shaped into that of a labyrinth, which traps everyone in it for a short time. Only the user have the innate ability of finding the exit. The user can also alter the walls of the cave to his bidding. Once the mountain ceases to exist, the user is incapacitated for a long time and is drained of an extreme amount of energy. Traits #Children of Ohoyamatsumi are have high esteem on themselves and always stand their ground, like mountains. |-| Treaties= Treaties I (Ikuto Uchida) made a treaty with Sukuna-Biko-Na's Cabin we will give each other: *Mutual aid and defense Category:Cabins Category:Camp Izanagi Category:Roleplay Category:Locations